


The Darkest Timeline

by ginnyvos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beauregard took the deal, Episode Tag, Gen, Pure hurt no comfort, So much angst, Spoilers, This is probably the purest form of that actually, campaign 2 episode 93, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: Someone once told me that for every choice we make, an alternate reality is created. I used to think that was bullshit. Just something people tell themselves to feel better about their fucking FOMO. About their stupid ‘what if’s and ‘if only’s.That was before I met them.It was also before I took that deal and threw it all away.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	The Darkest Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished episode 93 and I've got FEELINGS. So many feelings.

Someone once told me that for every choice we make, an alternate reality is created. I used to think that was bullshit. Just something people tell themselves to feel better about their fucking FOMO. About their stupid ‘what if’s and ‘if only’s.

That was before I met them.

It was also before I took that deal and threw it all away.

Those crazy, messy, stupid, ridiculous, horrible, fucking amazing assholes that call themselves the Mighty Nein.

My fucking family.

It was before we found an artefact that, when you look into it, shows you all those fucking timelines and more. Before we found a whole fucking society that knows fucking time-magic.

I don’t really remember who told me the whole alternate realities thing, but I guess they’re right after all. I totally laughed at them though. Also they were one hundred percent telling themselves that to help them deal with their stupid regrets, but whatever. It’s fine. I guess that for all that I was super judgy at the time, I kinda get it now. Because that means that in some alternate timeline, I’m out there, travelling. I’m laughing with Nott or eating Caduceus’ cooking. I’m bugging Caleb or training with Fjord and Yasha or, fuck, just talking to Jester. I wish I could just talk to Jester one more time.

Fuck I miss them.

At least they don’t miss me. That’s something, right? Can’t miss someone you don’t fucking know exists in the first place. Same for my fucking birth family. Two debts payed, two families living happily ever after, all for the price of my misery. That’s a good deal y’all.

And it’s fine. I get by. I got enough skills that I don’t go hungry or thirsty. Even get to kick some ass here and there. Best fucking bouncer in Tal’Dorei, me. I’m livin’ my life! No more stupid family to worry about. No more Kobalt Soul to get on my back about shit. No more fucking friends to- to-

Well.

It’s fine.

I’m fine.

And if somewhere, in some alternate reality, some version of me is still travelling with the Mighty Nein? If she’s stopping fucking wars and fighting monsters with her fists and getting awkward hugs from trash wizards and laughing by crappy campfires with stupid friends and getting into arguments with fucking royalty and braiding flowers into her friend’s hairs and getting hugs from cute blue thieflings on the regular and trash talking with a goblin that would’ve been back to being a halfling if only _that_ me hadn’t been a selfish bitch? Well, that’s fine too. Totally fine.

I just hope she realises what she has and that she doesn’t let them go for anything. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck that was dark and I'm sorry? Hope you got something out of it. Let me know what you think... I have so many feels about this episode. I'm not usually the one for hurt without comfort, but this was burning in my mind and needed writing.
> 
> Is it stupid I want to write a fix-it fix for my own anti-fix-it fic?


End file.
